There is a sheet processing apparatus having a function of conveying a sheet such as a paper. In the sheet processing apparatus, if a sheet bundle is set in a cassette or a document tray without removing a binding part of the sheet bundle, the sheet bundle is blocked on a conveyance route and a conveyance jam occurs. There is a problem that the sheet processing apparatus cannot normally convey the sheet if the conveyance jam occurs.